With the rapid development of high-speed railway in China, adjacent residents and schools are increasingly affected by high-speed railway noise. Hence, the sound barrier for high-speed railway is generally set during the construction of high-speed railway. Through sound barrier, a facility is inserted between sound source and receivers to significantly attenuate sound wave so as to reduce noise effect in a certain area where receivers are located.
Sound barrier is mainly comprised of steel structure column and sound absorption/insulation board, in which the former is the main loaded component of sound barrier, and fixed on the road anti-collision wall or trackside pre-embedded steel plate through bolting or welding; the latter is the main sound absorption/insulation component, and generally fixed in the H-type column slot by mechanical means. According to the material of sound absorption/insulation board, sound barrier for high-speed railway is mainly divided into metal sound barrier and nonmetal concrete sound barrier. From the application condition of sound barrier, metal sound barrier will be damaged because of fatigue. In France, Japan and other countries where high-speed railway technology is developed early, metal sound barrier was mainly used in the past, and most of them have been replaced because of fatigue failure. Nonmetal concrete sound barrier is widely used in Germany where high-speed railway is well developed, and featured by good durability, solidness and firmness, and can be built into various art structures based on local ethnic culture with low construction and maintenance costs. Compared to metal sound barrier, it has greater advantages.
But for existing sound barrier for high-speed railway, metal sound barrier or nonmetal concrete sound barrier, the main sound absorption function is derived from the sound absorption material filled in the sound absorption/insulation board, generally the glass wool which is prone to be damped or fiberized in the long term use. Damped glass wool will fall down to form block, which will affect the sound absorption property, and the dust and microfiber formed by glass wool after aging fly apart, which will pollute the atmospheric environment.
For this reason, it is urgent to look for a sound barrier with better durability.